


Les contes des saisons

by Ninquelotefanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Romance, Tales
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic





	1. Livre d'automne

_Il existe de nombreux contes dans le monde. Chaque conte est édité. Cependant, il existe une histoire, perdue dans le fond d’une malle, elle-même, prenant la poussière dans un vieux grenier dans une maison abandonnée. Cruel destin fut désigné pour cette histoire. Les lettres à moitié effacées, il ne reste plus que le souvenir. Qui lui s’efface. Avant qu’il disparaisse, une enfant ouvre ce livre maudit et viole par la même occasion, la tradition de ce livre. Le sceau s’est brisé au printemps et la jeune fille l’a ouvert en été. Ce livre doit être ouvert en réalité dans la saison suivante_ _._ _Voici ce qui reste de l’histoire :_

 

 

Dans le monde de Tarona résidaient quatre princesses et autant de princes. Tous rattachés aux quatre saisons, ils portaient comme nom des minéraux. Dans la région du Sud, sous la protection de la verdure, résidèrent la princesse Émeraude et le prince Saphir. D’un amour sans fin, ils régnaient avec bonté et droiture. À l’Est, dans un désert infini, la princesse Rubis et le prince Jaspe dirigeaient leur royaume avec dureté, mais avec une tradition respectée. Au Nord, dans les terres enneigées, la princesse Cristal et le prince Diamant gouvernèrent leur territoire avec sagesse et compassion. L’Ouest, dans les terres arides et maudite, vit la dernière princesse, Agathe. Choisie pour vivre auprès du prince maudit Onyx. Du fait de cette relation, ce pays connaissait une période instable où mendiants dominaient la population.

Sachant que le souverain tua autrefois l’homme dont Agathe était amoureuse, elle ne parvint pas à comprendre la décision des Dieux sur ce lien qui les unissait. Afin de ne jamais voir le visage de cet homme, Agathe s’enferma dans les plus hauts appartements du Palais de l’Automne Levant et ordonna que personne n’y pénètre sans autorisation. De son côté, Onyx ne montra pas de désir d’approcher sa promise. Vivant dans le Palais de l’Automne Couchant, il vit que de plaisirs des femmes et de l’alcool. La Déesse des saisons, Season était attristée de leur comportement qui les poussa à oublier même la direction d’un royaume. C’est alors qu’elle convia Agathe et Onyx dans son palais.

 

 

* * *

 

Étant bonne croyante et la plus proche du Temple des saisons, Agathe quitta ses quartiers et elle se rendit auprès de sa reine-mère. Elle se prosterna devant sa marraine. La reine lui posa alors cette question :

« Agathe, pourquoi ne vis-tu pas auprès d’Onyx ? C’est un brillant époux qui va de pair avec toi.

\- Ma reine, Déesse des saisons, je ne puis aimer un homme qui a pourfendu mon amour. Pour moi, c’est un grossier personnage sans une parcelle de bonté. »

À ses mots, Agathe quitta les lieux sur-le-champ. En chemin, elle rencontra un homme avec une étrange beauté. Il chavira le cœur de la belle. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux légers d’une noirceur semblable à de l’onyx. Ses yeux améthyste plongèrent longuement dans les yeux d’ambre de la jeune femme. Lui-même fut séduit par le doux regard de l’inconnue. Puis, quand ils se quittèrent, il rejoint la Déesse des saisons. La divinité lui posa cette question une nouvelle fois :  
« Onyx, pourquoi ne vis-tu pas auprès d’Agathe ? C’est une épouse généreuse qui va de pair avec toi.

\- Ma reine, Déesse des saisons, je ne puis aimer une femme qui s’enferme dans une tour sans me laisser le temps d’une explication. C’est une femme orgueilleuse sans une parcelle de générosité. »

À ses mots, Onyx quitta les lieux et rentra dans son château. C’est alors qu’il annonça à son précepteur d’enfance et ami.

« Aujourd’hui, j’ai rendu visite à ma mère. Mais ce qui m’a le plus troublé en ce lieu, c’est la présence d’une nymphe aux cheveux d’or. Je puis lui demander de quels noms elle porta qu’elle s’effaça dans les chimères les plus profondes.

\- Mon maître et ami, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes lié à la princesse Agathe.

\- Au diable cette princesse, je désire cette femme de soleil. Retrouve-la-moi, sur-le-champ, je veux lui louer mon cœur. »

 

 

* * *

 

C’est alors que Lapis rechercha pendant des jours la femme qui hanta les rêves de son ami. Il voyagea dans chaque royaume et chaque ville sans jamais la retrouver. Puis, tout en croyant qu’il ne la retrouvera pas, il la vit dans une réception qu’organisa la princesse Rubis, le premier jour de l’été. Il va à sa rencontre et il parla à la jeune femme. Durant cet échange, il apprit l’identité de la jeune femme. Mais il ne parla pas des sentiments de son maître. Cependant, il lui demanda d’aller à un rendez-vous, dans la ville de l’Automne. Là-bas, elle rencontrera un aveugle qui demande la bonté du ciel sans rien en recevoir en retour. Agathe promit de rendre visite à cet homme et de l’aider.

 

* * *

 

Au retour du royaume, Lapis annonça à Onyx qu’il avait retrouvé la femme de ses songes. Impatient, il lui demanda qui elle était et d’où elle venait. C’est alors que le serviteur lui annonça cette phrase :

« Dans une semaine, dans les rues les plus pauvres de la ville, une noble femme rendra visite à un aveugle dont le ciel l’a abandonné. Mon ami, vous serez cet aveugle. Ne lui dites pas votre identité, parlait tout simplement avec cette femme. Je vous dirais par la suite qui est la femme de votre cœur. »

Intrigué, Onyx se prêta au jeu. Il se rendit aussi laid et pauvre que lui demanda son compagnon et il plaça une longue cape en lambeau sur lui. Il apprit à jouer son rôle pendant une semaine.

 

* * *

 

Le jour de la rencontre arriva. Les derniers préparatifs terminés, Onyx se rendit dans la maison délabrée que lui avait montré Lapis. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques heures d’attente avant de rencontrer sa belle. Envoûté par la beauté de la jeune femme, il faillit compromettre sa couverture. Mais Agathe ne remarqua rien. Pendant des heures, ils discutèrent et Agathe, croyant qu’elle parlait à un aveugle, l’aida avec bonté et gentillesse. À la fin de la journée, la princesse lui annonça qu’elle reviendra le jour suivant. Et leur relation perdura pendant des jours.

 

* * *

 

Un matin, Onyx convia Lapis afin de pouvoir connaître l’identité de la jeune femme. Lapis lui demanda tout d’abord ce qu’il pensait de la princesse Agathe. C’est alors qu’il lui annonça :

« La princesse Agathe est une femme qui s’enferme dans une tour sans me laisser le temps d’une explication. C’est une femme orgueilleuse sans une parcelle de générosité. Pourquoi cette question, Lapis ?

\- Mon prince, comment pouvez-vous juger une femme que vous ne connaissez pas ? Je vous annonce solennellement que cette femme, dont vous détestez au plus profond de votre cœur, n’est d’autre que celle que vous aimez de ce même cœur. »

Sous le choc, Onyx prit cette information comme une injure. La femme qui avait volé son cœur n’avait pas la même image que celle qu’il s’était faite de la princesse.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à votre prochaine entrevue avec votre dame son nom, lui conseilla Lapis. »

 

* * *

 

Le jour suivant, Onyx joua encore à la perfection son rôle d’aveugle. Puis, sous les conseils de Lapis, il lui demanda son nom. C’est alors que Agathe se présenta officiellement.

« Je me nomme Agathe, princesse du royaume d’Automne et marié à présent à un assassin.

\- Un assassin ? répéta Onyx tristement.

\- Frère de mon ancien amour, il porte le même nom que lui. Mais comme l’ombre et la lumière, il est l’enfant de la mort qui baigne dans les ténèbres. Il est maudit. »

Attristé par les propos de la princesse, il la congédia sévèrement et la fit fuir de sa propriété. Depuis ce jour, Agathe, se sentant trahie, n’en sortit plus de sa demeure.

 

* * *

 

Un matin, à la moitié de l’été, la servante d’Agathe, Lazuli rendit visite à son frère jumeau, Lapis. Elle lui déclara qu’elle était à la recherche d’un inconnu au beau cheveu de jais. Sa recherche l’avait envoyé dans les murs du Palais de l’Automne Couchant. Cette requête provenait de sa maîtresse qui était amoureuse de cet homme. C’est alors qu’il lui expliqua qu’il avait fait cette même recherche et il dévoila l’amour d’Onyx pour Agathe.

Ne voulant pas que cette histoire ne se termine de cette façon, Lapis demanda au prince Onyx d’écrire un journal sur ce qu’il lui est arrivé ses derniers mois. Au bout de quelques jours, le livre fut écrit. C’est alors que Lapis et Lazuli fermèrent le livre par un sort. Puis Lazuli l’apporta, en main propre, à maîtresse et amie le cadeau en annonçant :

« J’ai retrouvé votre amour, princesse Agathe. Malheureusement, il ne peut venir à votre rencontre par une affaire urgente. Il m’a confié cet écrit et disant cela : « Ce livre est scellé par le pouvoir de l’Automne. Seul le premier jour de la saison permettra l’ouverture de ce tome. Pour cela, allez sous un arbre mourant et le sceau se brisera de lui-même que pour la saison. »

 

* * *

 

C’est alors qu’Agathe attendit que l’été se termine et que les premières feuilles des arbres tombent. Dès l’aube, Agathe se précipita dans les jardins royaux du Palais de l’Automne Levant. Par un étrange miracle, la serrure de la reliure s’ouvrit d’elle-même, sans clé, et Agathe ouvrit le livre. C’est alors qu’un mélange se produit dans son cœur : colère, haine, amour, compassion. Elle réalisa qu’elle aimait le même homme qu’elle détestait. De surplus, elle avait blessé son cœur si amoureux. Elle se mit à se détester.

Dans la tristesse, elle rejoignit Lazuli et elle pleura tout son soul. Son amie lui prêta son épaule et lui demanda d’écrire son cœur et ses sentiments dans ce livre aux pages blanches. C’est alors qu’Agathe écrivit à la suite du tome. Elle lui demanda pardon, mais également, qu’elle trouvait qu’il était l’homme le plus brillant qu’on lui avait offert de rencontrer. Puis, Lazuli renferma le tome dans un nouveau sceau et elle l’apporta à son frère.

 

* * *

 

Lapis redonna le recueil aux mains de son maître en lui disant ceci :

« Vous m’avez demandé de récupérer votre livre, le voici. Cependant, on l’a scellé et le sceau ne s’ouvrira qu’à la fin de l’Automne. »

Désemparer de ne pas pouvoir relire son récit ou d’augmenter son contenu, Onyx essaya à mainte reprise de l’ouvrir, mais il n’y arriva pas. Il dut alors se résoudre à attendre les trois mois de l’Automne.

 

* * *

 

Le dernier jour de l’Automne, le livre s’ouvrit de lui-même et de la même façon qu’avec la princesse Agathe. En tournant les pages, il constata une écriture fine, soignée et féminine. Il lut chaque phrase le cœur serré. Il comprit que l’auteur de ce récit n’était d’autres qu’Agathe. Il n’en croyait pas ses yeux en voyant ses propos d’amour et de bonté. L’espoir dans le cœur, il se rendit à l’autre bout de la ville, en direction du Palais de l’Automne levant. Il demanda immédiatement audience avec la maîtresse de maison. Or, le chef de la garde avait l’ordre de ne jamais déranger sa souveraine et il exécuta l’ordre avec professionnalisme. Onyx fut éjecté aux portes principales du palais. Croyant à pleins poumons, Onyx déversa son désir de revoir le visage de sa nymphe.

Alertée par le bruit, Agathe descendit de ses appartements et elle demanda la raison de ce tapage. C’est alors que son chef lui annonça la venue du prince Onyx et de l’expulsion. Le sang se figea dans le corps de la souveraine et elle se dirigea vers la porte principale. N’entendant plus un chat, elle comprit qu’Onyx avait quitté les lieux sur-le-champ. C’est alors, de ses bras frêles, elle ouvrit la porte. Tout d’abord, la lumière du soleil l’aveugla. Puis, elle vit une silhouette, au milieu de la rue. Puis, cette apparence prit la forme d’Onyx. À peine que le regard s’échangeât entre eux qu’elle se fendit dans ses bras. Quelques instants plus tard, leurs lèvres s’entrechoquèrent. Puis, à la fin, Onyx lui annonça :

« Je n’ai pas tué mon frère, Onyx Blanc. Je vous prie de me croire. Il est tombé de cheval en me protégeant d’une chute de pierre pendant une chasse.

\- Je vous crois à présent Onyx Noir. Je vous crois. Taisez-vous à présent. Je ne veux plus entendre de plaintes ou d’excuses. Je ne le supporte plus.

\- Qu’il en soit ainsi princesse de l’Automne. »

 

 

_À la fin de la journée, le sceau du livre se rétablissait de lui-même. Et chaque année, il s’ouvrit au début de l’automne et se referma à la fin de la saison. Cette action se répéta pendant des siècles, même après la mort de ses deux êtres. Plus personne ne le lisait. Oublié de tous, il jaunit et devint faible. Ne protégeant plus qu’un amas de brouillon, le sceau se dissipa au bout de quatre mille ans. Et c’est à ce moment-là qu’une jeune fille venant de déménager dans une maison délabrée le découvrit. Le nom des villes du royaume et de la déesse avait disparu, comme le nom des héros et de nombreux passages. C’est alors que cette enfant donna des noms à ses êtres. Pour que personne ne les oublie. Puis, elle raconta cette histoire qu’au premier et dernier jour de l’automne à ses enfants et petits enfants._


	2. Le conte de noël

Il était une fois, une chatte siamoise prénommé Rebelle qui comme son nom l'indique n'était pas du genre à dépendre des autres. Très jeune, Rebelle rencontra un chat malpropre et sauvage. Ce mâle la séduisit dès le premier regard et il parvint à être le père de ses premiers chatons. Pour son malheur, ce matou plutôt cavaleur la quitta dès la première occasion. Se retrouvant seule après la naissance de ses petits et démunie de tout instinct maternel, elle les abandonna dans une rue très fréquenté dans l'espoir qu'ils soient vite trouver et adopter. Quelque jours plus tard, alerté par les nombreux miaulements, un passant alerta la fournière de leur présence. Une camionnette s'arrêta pour les récupérer.

Tous sauf le plus aventureux, un chaton au pelage blanc et sans nom.

Au proie du vent glacial et de la pluie, « Sans Nom » miaulait de faim. Personne ne venait l'aider. Tremblant de froid, il ne pouvait rêver de chaleur, ni même de caresses, car tout ceci lui étaient inconnus.

Le soir venu, un homme cherchant dans les poubelles des objets recyclables découvrit l'animal transit de froid. Il le toucha de ses doigts sales, craignant le moment fatidique. Une réaction. Il crut à un miracle lorsqu'il le vit bouger faiblement son museau rose pâle.

Écoutant sa bonté d'âme, l'homme l'emmena chez un ami vétérinaire afin de lui confier le chaton.

Pour la première fois, « Sans Nom » reçu de l'amour et de l'intention, chaque jours l'animal fut bichonné et caressé comme un prince. Puis vint le jour du vaccin et de son tatouage. Dès les premières lueurs du soleil, le vétérinaire le posa sur une table blanche. Après une auscultation rapide, il se saisit de la seringue préparés pour l'occasion. Lorsque qu'il appuya sur l'extrémité, un liquide transparent s'en échappa.

« Sans Nom », apeuré par ce qu'il vit, chercha à s'échapper. Malheureusement pour lui et anticipant son geste, le vétérinaire le maintint fermement d'une large main. La douleur ressentit au moment où l'aiguille traversa sa peau provoqua un miaulement aigre et menaçant. De part sa jeunesse et son inexpérience avec les hommes, le chaton croyait qu'on l'agressait.

Aussitôt libéré de sa prison de chair, « Sans Nom » contre-attaqua en mordant son agresseur. Se libérant de l'emprise grâce à un vive rebond, il chuta à terre et se réceptionna sur ses frêles mais agiles pattes. Puis se cacha sans demander son reste.

Le vétérinaire chercha le petit diable caché sous un meuble.

« Sans Nom » profita que la porte s'ouvre pour s'enfuir. Derrière, de multiples sons et voix se faisaient entendre. On essaya de le capturer mais sa témérité lui permit de se sauver in extremis. Dans sa fugue, il arriva à sortie du bâtiment et on n'entendit plus parler de lui dans le centre vétérinaire.

Dehors, le chaton, de nouveau seul et à la recherche de nourriture, arpentait chaque trottoirs et manqua de se faire renversé au passage des automobilistes. Il était malheureux, mais se considérait en sécurité.

Au détour d'un croisement, « Sans Nom » pénétra dans un parc presque entièrement recouvert de neige. Ses pattes devenaient de plus en plus glacial au contacte de l'eau compacte. Il ne supportait pas ce toucher et sursautait tout en essayant de trouver un appui plus stable. Ce petit jeu contre un adversaire invisible s'arrêta contre un banc.

Un grognement se fit entendre.

La peur de nouveau installé, « Sans Nom » s'approcha à patte de velours vers l'étrange créature qui semblait endormi. Une odeur à la fois familière et inconnue lui chatouilla les narines. Il se demanda quand il avait vu cette créature.

Le chaton blanc voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou, la sensation d'un souvenir lointain et chaleureux lui traversa l'esprit. S'approchant de nouveau, il reconnut son bienfaiteur. Afin de dévoiler sa présence lui donna des coups de museau.

Dans son sommeil, l'homme grogna et le prit dans ses bras sans s'être réveillée.

C'est également dans cette chaleur corporel que « Sans Nom » s'endormit à son tour.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que même les lumières sont éteintes, une symphonie de clochette retentit depuis les airs. Un vieil homme, habillé de rouge et de blanc, survole le ciel avec son traineau tirée par neuf reines. Remarquant, la présence des deux malheureux, il décida de descendre à leur rencontre.

Dans sa hotte, posée sur le siège arrière, il sortie une grande couverture chauffante ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Puis se dirige vers ce lit improvisé avec le sourire et il recouvra entièrement l'homme de son cadeau . Ensuite, il tourna son attention vers le chaton et s'en saisie avec délicatesse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit. On va trouver un gentil petit maître ou une gentille petite maîtresse » déclara-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Noël observa le dormant reprenant des couleurs. Un large sourire se dessina, satisfait de son action. Puis continua sa tournée sans que le chaton ne se réveilles.

A chaque maison visité, Noël se remémorait le comportement de l'enfant y habite.

La première maison appartenait à une famille se composant d'un unique enfant. Ce garçon était connu pour être violent avec ses amis et camarades. Il restait sourd face aux réprimandes de ses parents. Dans la deuxième maison, une fillette plus gentille mais également égoïste ne faisait également pas attention aux animaux qu'on lui confiait. Pour la troisième maison, les enfants étaient de véritables gloutons quand il s'agissait de nourriture.

Noël commençait à désespérer quant à trouver un nouveau maître pour « Sans Nom ». Sachant qu'il avait besoin d'affection, d'amour et de nourriture. Il mettait un point d'honneur à lui trouver une bonne maison.

Arrivée en fin de tournée, il sut que la fillette vivait dans cette maison était la personne qu'il recherche. Pauvre et timide, elle était malgré tous douce et attentionnée. Elle souhaitait plus que tout d'avoir un compagnon de jeu. « Sans Nom » était l'ami idéale.

Sa décision fut prise, il laissera le chaton chez les Martins.

D'une magie qui lui est propre, Noël se laissa glisser dans le conduit de cheminée. L'animal toujours logé dans son manteau rouge. Il déposa les différents cadeaux au pied du sapin. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite Jenny.

L'enfant était bien endormit et rêva des rares cadeaux qu'elle recevra.

Le père Noël s'attendrit à la vision de ce visage d'ange, qui pourtant peut devenir un véritable démon. Il plaça le chaton au côté de la fillette et sort de sa poche une pincée de poudre dorée et étincelante, un cadeau reçu par la Fée du Nord. Il se tourna vers le mur nu et souffla sur la poudre de fée. Un nuage enchanté vola dans cette direction et tomba tout doucement. Un lit douillet, des jouer et un sac de nourriture apparu comme par magie.

Satisfait de son travail, Le père Noël repartit vers le Grand Nord.

 

Le lendemain, Jenny se réveilla. Sa chambre était illuminée par la poussière de fée. Émerveillée, elle regarde le spectacle avant qu'il disparaisse pour de bon. Elle se déplaça d'un centimètre avant de remarquer la présence du nouveau venu qui dormait paisiblement.

Toute heureuse, la jeune fille prit l'animal dans ses bras et elle se précipita vers ses parents.

« Maman ! Papa ! Merci ! Merci !

\- Qui a-t-il mon trésors ? Questionne sa mère à moitié endormit.

\- Je vous aime », déclare Jenny en les embrassant.

C'est alors que les parents remarquèrent l'animal.

« Où as-tu eut cet animal ? Questionna la mère.

\- Dans ma chambre avec toutes ses affaires. »

L'adulte regarda incrédule son mari, tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre et découvrirent à leur tour la magie de Noël.

Intrigué, le père s'approcha de la couchette de leur enfant. Il découvrit une carte :

 

 

_Tous les êtres du monde ont le droit à leur Noël._

_Je vous offre ce chaton et donnez-lui de l'amour._

 

_Le Père Noël_

 

 

Le père montra le mot à sa femme et il s'abaissa vers sa fille. Jenny lui demanda :

« On va garder le chaton ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, ma chérie. Ça coute une fortune de s'occuper d'un animal.

\- Mais il a l'air malheureux et seul. »

Le père regarda Jenny et « Sans Nom » longuement. Le chaton ne bougea pas de la sécurité des bras de la fillette et attendit la décision qui bouleversera sa vie. Sur son visage se lit une détresse malheureux.

« On le garde, » Déclare le chef de la famille.

Toute heureuse, Jenny embrasse son père. Les cadeaux au pied du sapin semblaient bien plus dérisoire face à cette première découverte.

Depuis ce jour, « Sans Nom » Obtenu son nom définitif, « Neige », un prénom choisit grâce à son pelage immatriculé ressemblant à la neige. Mais également, parce qu'il neigeait ce 25 décembre. Chaque année, Neige dort au salon, guettant un son familier. D'un saut, il rejoint son second bienfaiteur . Ronronnant de plaisir face au caresse de Noël, il le remercie de sa gentillesse. Et cela envahit le cœur du Père Noël d'une immense joie.

De son côté, son ange gardien ayant ouvert l'enveloppe reçu le message de Noël le remerciant d'avoir pris soin de « Sans Nom » et le rassura quand à son avenir dans une maison aimante. Puis lui offrit un autre cadeau généreux.


End file.
